User talk:7th Destiny
Hey, 7th Destiny here. I'm here to write about Halo and you're probably here to write about me. Go ahead... Yanme'e War I like it. Tis great to read good fan fiction. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:32, 9 May 2007 (UTC) When you log in, are you checking the "automatically log me in" button? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:18, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Plasma Grenade Launcher Hey, is it ok if I use the Plasma Grenade Launcher in some of my fanon. It's a great idea. Pious Inquisitor Thanks Thanks for letting me use your Plasma Grenade Launcher. So far it is in the article Mwas 'Jeginee if you want to read it. Also, is it ok if I use the recruit in my fanon. Thanks. Pious Inquisitor Fanon Mentioned Hi, I have very briefly mentioned your Elite recruit idea on the page Arka 'Quiltonee if you want to read it and/or put the link on your user page. Pious Inquisitor Grunt Rebellion Just to let you know; I've just realised hat we both have a Grunt Rebellion article. Your idea is better, so I am going to delete my article and redirect it to yours. Pious Inquisitor Userbox No, I don't have a friend ally userbox, but I am about to try and find out how to make one. Pious Inquisitor I've found out on one of the help pages how to make a userbox, but some of the information was wrong, so I've only been able to make a simple one. If you want to put it one your page then here it is: To make your own, simply copy this one, then change the information I have put to make it your own. Pious Inquisitor New Arbiter Are you planning on creating an article on the new Arbiter during the Grunt Rebellion. If you are not, then can I? If you are, I don't mind. Pious Inquisitor Rakto 'Mezumee Rakto 'Mezumee is the name of the Arbiter. If you have any ideas, then feel free to message me. I have not finished the page yet. Pious Inquisitor Untrae When I first created my Grunt Rebellion Article, I also created a leader for the Grunts, caled Untrae. I have mentioned some of your fanon on Untrae's page. Also, I have made a minor edit to the Grunt Rebellion page; changing the new Arbiter's name with Rakto 'Mezumee. Pious Inquisitor Reply 1. Thanks for mentioning my stuff in the Grunt Rebellion articles. You really didn't need to. 2. Thanks also for telling me about the mix up. It's because I used my user page for the Elite, before finding out about an Elite's name structure (I've only played the games, not read the books). I changed my userpage to a page about me and created a page for the Elite by copying the content from my user page. I thought I changed all of the Pious Inquisitors to Arka 'Quiltonees but it turns out I didn't. I'm about to sort them out. Thanks again. 3. Finally, the reason my user page greets you with your name is because of a thing that you put on the page to say the user'a name. If you want to do it, just go to the edit screen on my user page and copy the bit that says username in brackets. Then paste it onto yours after you say hi or hello or something like that, and preview the page. If it works, it will say hello/hi/whatever you put before 7th destiny. If it doesn't work, I can do it for you if you want. 4. Thanks for putting the #1 ally thing on the userbox on my page. I've done the same for my one on your page. I hope you don't mind. Pious Inquisitor Code Trouble I see you've put the username thing on your page. Unfortunately, something weird has happened, and now every page that has the coding just says (you've probably noticed it on your page already). For the moment, I have deleted mine, but I think it's pretty cool to have on a page, so do you know who I should contact about trying to fix it. Someone who would know about it. Thanks. Pious Inquisitor I've sent a message to Rotaretilbo. I'll tell you when I get a reply. Pious Inquisitor Rotaretilbo didn't know what to do. He told me to ask RR or H*Bad. I'll tell you when I get a reply. Pious Inquisitor I've got a reply from RR. He said he'll look into it, and told me to message him again in a few days. Pious Inquisitor DOHF What exactly is the DOHF for? Pious Inquisitor Ok then. Anyway, do you want to start a usergroup up with me like Project:Halo Bastion or the Spartan RP Guild. I'll need some help making it. I havn't even thought of a name yet, but I was thinking it could be something where everyone (after gaining permission from you or me) could write short stories in first person with a character they've created specifically for the article. If you don't want to, then I don't mind. Pious Inquisitor Ok, I'll jot down some ideas too. Pious Inquisitor I've had an idea for the ranking system. The members of the group could create a character. We then start them off as the lowest rank and they start writing missions for the character. When they've written so many stories, we'll give them a promotion. The promotion can depend on the charcter. eg- If the charcter is an Elite they can start off as a minor and work their way up. Pious Inquisitor Usergroup I've had a few more ideas: *We could create some NPC's that other people can put into heir stories. We can create profiles on the page for them, so they will know some more about them. We can also allow them to kill the NPC's off, which we can write on their profiles so they are not used again by other users in the future. As we get more and more people signed up (which I hope we will) we can also let them create NPC's. *We could have all of the stories writtten on it based on a certain time period that has already happened during the Human-Covenant war, so it will not intefere with current events in the Halo universe. *I have thought of a name. Halo: Forgotten Memories. This will only work if we use the idea for the stories being based somewhere before Halo 1. I thought the name had some relevence to the group as it could be battles fought that have been forgotten, but are still important. So far this is the only name I have thought of. You might be a able to think of a better one. *Finally, we could also create some new planets so some places don't have a ridiculous amount of battles. If you don't like any of these ideas or have some better ones, then please tell me. Pious Inquisitor Notice Just to let you know, I'm going to be gne for a few days, so if I don't reply to any messages you give me, that's why. I'll tell you when I'm back. Pious Inquisitor I'm Back Hey, I'm back. Have you seen what some person has done to The Multiplayer Ultimate Adventure/2? They've done the same to one of my pages. He's an annonomous user. I've sent him a message telling him to message me back and explain why he/she did it, and said I would tell an admin if he didn't reply to see if I can block him. Pious Inquisitor 16:36, 24 June 2007 (UTC) I see you sent him a nice little message on the page he edited. He still hasn't replied. I am going to give him one more day until I tell an admin and get the thing blocked. Also, have you had any ideas for the usergroup? Pious Inquisitor 20:02, 24 June 2007 (UTC) By he way, did you know you can sign your name along with the time you signed it with 4 ~'s. You can press the button that has 4 of them together on the table under the writing that says don't copy text and stuff. It's much quicker than writing out your name. Pious Inquisitor 20:28, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Next Fanon CAF Invite -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:13, 4 July 2007 (UTC) You do not need Xbox Live. My parents will not let me get Xbox Live and a few other people that founded the group also are not allowed Xbox Live. Here is your rank: -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:06, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Also you should check out our CAF only fanon here. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:12, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Promotion Because you are good at writing fanon and because we are short on higher ranked users I have decided to promote you. Your new userbox: {Corporal}} -- [[user:Spartan G-23|Captain James G-23] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • 00:02, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Durban War Your battle of Durban, i was thinking of making a Campaign for Africa which will include your battle and several other battles? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:39, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Sorry Hi, sorry, I havn't had the internet for ages and this is the first time i've been back on. This isn't my computer, so I wont be able to use it often. I'll be back for good soon, and we can pick up with things we were going to do. Sorry I didn't tell you. User:Pious Inquisitor AOG Kebath 'Holoree 21:45, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Um... Well can't you join the two together by shortening the Delta Halo story and adding the Covenant Civil War one to it? I dunno what else unless you ask one of the admins how to delete a page (I've tried that before though and they never replied). Sorry if I can't help, I'll message you if I think of any more ideas on what to do. Pious Inquisitor S-III Omega Company I don't think you could make the article. I am the Original creator of Omega Company and at the time they were decimated. Few of Omega are still alive. --Twilightstorm 04:28, 22 May 2008 (UTC) LOL Bacstabar. Back Staber. Love it!--Baracuss 02:02, 15 September 2008 (UTC)